The Black Lich
The Black Lich is one of Bob's minions that appears in the game after the Big Plaque and before the Flying Squid. He seems to be based on a fictional creature called a Lich. He is wearing an old black cloak, has the ability to float in the air and shoot small green Energy Balls of Doom. The Black Lich also works in the Arcane Laboratory . To have access to The Black Lich one needs to have The Big Plague at least at level one. Upgrades Note: Son of the Lich skill does not change other active skills' descriptions but it has, nevertheless, an effect on the active skills. You can activate this skill before or after your other skills - the order of activation does not matter. Quotes The Black Lich has list of sentences he says in Arcane Laboratory while he is idling. *''We've got chests for days.'' *''This 3D printer is full of evil possibilities!'' *''How many maces does one giant zombie need anyway?'' *''Everyday I'm craftin'.'' *''Do you think I should wash my cloak?'' *''Sup?'' *''Nobody ever tells me nuthin.'' *''Ack! The goggles! They do nothing!'' *''Whadda buyin?'' *''Got a selection of good things on sale, stranger!'' *''Hey! Listen!'' *''Hey... think you can introduce me to the succubus?'' *''Just imagine what we could do with the black orbs...'' *''Those wizards ain't got nothin' on me.'' *''Those wizards didn't even begin to unlock the orbs' true power.'' *''I should buy a boat.'' *''Zzzzz...'' *''They see me craftin' they hatin'.'' *''It's not easy being undead you know.'' *''We'll put all there orbs to better use.'' *''Do me a favor and tell the squid his contacts are ready.'' *''I should try to watch one of Lachhh's streams'' Kojaktsl said on his stream that The Black Lich has more quotes for him while he is boosted but they are not active in the game. Trivia *A Lich is undead creature. Often such a creature is the result of a transformation, as a powerful magician or king striving for eternal life uses spells or rituals to bind his intellect to his phylactery and thereby achieve a form of immortality. *The Lich has a crush on the Succubus (Devil Deal), but don't tell anyone. *The Lich is the only minion who has monologue and a job besides destroying buildings/bosses for Bob. *It can be concluded from the skills Lunch Money, Small-time Bullying and Intimidator that the Black Lich is a bully from school. The Lich has also an urban slang according to the quotes. *The third Skill Son of Lich is a reference to World of Warcraft where the Lich King is the titular antagonist of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. *The quote "Hey! Listen!" is a reference to the fairy Navi of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time . She is known to be one of the most annoying charaters in video game history. *The Black Lich's Halloween 2016 costume is reference to Disney's Peter Pan.